In various applications, it can be desirable to determine, by means of a magnetic position sensor, a relative positioning between parts that are relatively movable with respect to each other. An example is a sensor in the field of gears or driveshafts. A respective sensor can, e.g., be configured to determine the relative positioning of a rotatable shaft. An example of such a technique is known from, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 8,736,257 B2.